1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a vehicle lamp including a light guide unit, and more particularly to a vehicle lamp which irradiates a desired color by mixing colors of light by using a colored light source or a light guide including a color layer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a vehicle includes headlights that are configured to radiate light in front of the vehicle to provide visibility in front of the vehicle during nighttime driving and turn signal lamps configured to indicate whether the vehicle is turning left or right, which are mounted on the front surface of the vehicle, and rear combination lamps which include combined brake lamps, tail lights and turn signal lamps that are mounted at the rear end of the vehicle.
For example, FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the existing vehicle head lamp. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a structure in which light is irradiated from a portion A including the light guide of the head lamp of FIG. 1.
The existing light guide typically uses a white LED 10, and light from the white LED 10 is transmitted to a body of a light guide 20, thereby finally emitting white light out in front of the vehicle. This is because white light is required to satisfy the light distribution regulations of the vehicle, and thus a white LED is generally used for this.
However, in both domestic and foreign vehicle designs have tried to apply a distinctive colored light guide in order to enhance the vehicle brands unique image. However, since the light guide is typically responsible for positioning the headlamp, applying a turn signal, daytime running lights (DRL), or providing backup lights, it is also required to satisfy the light distribution regulations of the vehicle for brightness, chromaticity and the like.